Scenes From a Study Hall
by Red Witch
Summary: The XMen try to have a relaxing study hall. Of course they do anything but relax, especially when the Misfits come to call!


**The Disclaimer telling all of you that I don't own X-Men or GI Joe characters has fallen asleep in class. Not even some of the ideas in this fic are mine. Thank RogueFanKC for some of 'em! Takes place after the whole Operation Gajin story line in This Soap Opera Called Life but before other events.**

**Scenes From A Study Hall**

"So I guess we get study hall duty huh?" Alison asked Warren as they went to the library.

"Yeah," Warren nodded. "Although I gotta admit it will be a nice quiet change of pace from fighting Cobra."

"Are all your battles like that with them?" Alison asked.

"Pretty much," Warren sighed as he opened the door.

Inside the library the students were having a great time. Tabitha was dancing around with Sam to the music playing on the radio. Kitty and Jubilee were gossiping and laughing. Ray was making paper airplanes while Jamie and his clones were doing something on the computer. Roberto and Bobby were having some kind of paper football contest. Kurt was doing some acrobatics from the roof much to the delight of Rahne and Paige. Forge, Peter and Remy were playing cards. Rogue was trying to read a book. Jesse was sound asleep on a chair with some drool on his face.

"Of course compared to the battle getting these kids to study," Warren said. "Cobra seems kind of tame."

"From what I remember about Study Hall in school, you're not supposed to study anyway," Alison told him.

"Yeah," Tabitha had noticed them and stopped dancing. "Look all we do around here is study and train and it's so dull! Can't even go to the mall anymore to let off steam!"

"Come on Teach," Remy said. "Give us a break. Remy is still seriously traumatized from being locked up with Cobra Commander and the Baroness."

"Anybody would be seriously traumatized after being locked up with Cobra Commander and the Baroness," Kurt joked.

"Yeah we've all been like seriously overworked," Kitty said.

"You gotta admit they have a point," Alison said.

"Some help you are," Warren glared at her.

"Oh come on Wings," Alison said. "These kids just saved the world for crying out loud and people still hate them! Cut 'em some slack."

"Well…" Warren scratched his head. "I guess if they're not **too** loud it couldn't hurt."

"Yes!" Tabitha cheered. The kids went back to relaxing. Except for Jesse who never woke up in the first place.

"So why don't we talk?" Kitty asked Alison.

"Okay I'm game," Alison grinned. "Anything **except **me and Mr. McCoy!"

"Aw man," Jubilee groaned.

"Don't worry," Kitty waved. "We've got plenty of other couples to talk about."

"You mean like Sam and Tabitha," Jubilee pointed. "He got over Rahne pretty fast."

"No, no," Kitty shook her head. "They've always been nothing but friends. Its **Roberto** Rahne has always had a crush on!"

"Really?" Alison looked at her.

"Okay here's how it goes," Kitty explained. "Rahne likes Roberto, but Roberto likes both Rahne and Amara. Amara kind of likes Roberto but she's too shy to say anything and doesn't know how much Rahne likes Roberto. Rahne isn't quite ready to date Roberto yet and it's only been flirting so far."

"So it's nowhere near like you, Lance, and Peter?" Alison asked.

"Oh god no!" Jubilee exclaimed. "Are you kidding?"

"Hey!" Kitty snapped.

"Now Sam and Tabby are in a relationship," Jubilee continued. "That I get. And we all know about Rogue and Remy. She is in total denial half the time."

"And of course there's Scott and Jean but that has been going on for like forever," Kitty said. "Kurt and Amanda Sefton are really close."

"And Paige and Jesse like each other," Jubilee added.

"Hold on, since when?" Kitty asked.

"Well they have been talking a lot," Jubilee said. "She told me yesterday that she kind of likes him but she doesn't know if he likes her like she likes her. Or if it's more than she thinks she likes him."

"I didn't know that," Kitty said. "Does Jesse know?"

"I don't think so," Jubilee said. "I think he thinks Paige likes Ray which is totally bogus!"

"Ray? Where did he get the idea that she liked Ray?" Kitty asked.

"Well I think Ray gave him the idea," Jubilee said. "I think he thinks she likes him and he kind of is interested in her and he said it aloud and Jesse overheard and misinterpreted…"

"It's like trying to figure out a soap opera around here," Warren looked at Alison.

"Wait don't you like Bobby?" Alison asked Jubilee.

"Well yeah," Jubilee admitted. "I kind of like him like him and he likes me."

"Oh Logan's gonna **love** hearing about this," Warren groaned. "Hey where's X?"

"She's doing some counseling with the Professor," Jubilee told him. "Good news, everybody gets a counseling session at least one hour a week now!"

"Hello! Everybody!" Pietro shouted as he and Lance teleported in.

"And with the Misfits coming over all the time to cause chaos we need it!" Kitty rolled her eyes.

"We love you too Kitty," Pietro said sarcastically.

"Well we all know why **Lance** is here," Tabitha said. "He'll take any excuse to drool over Kitty."

"Hmmm," Peter growled folding his arms.

"Hey! It's a free country!" Lance defended. "I can go anywhere I want!"

"Have you ever even **heard** the term AWOL?" Rogue asked. "Just curious."

"Oh don't worry," Pietro waved. "As long as we're not on base I don't think the adults don't mind too much."

"And you're here just to annoy us," Rogue glared at Pietro.

"But of course my sweet sister," Pietro made a face. "I'd hug you but it's a bit risky."

"She's pretty much covered up Pietro," Paige said.

"Who's talking about her powers?" Pietro waved his hand in front of his nose. "I was referring to her deodorant, or lack of it!"

"Okay! I'm gonna kill Quicksilver! Who wants to help?" Rogue stood up and made a fist.

"Depends," Bobby quipped. "Do we get extra credit if we do?"

"Nobody is gonna kill anybody!" Warren said sharply.

"Don't be too sure about that," Sam pointed to where Lance and Peter were facing off. "Looks like they're ready to go another round."

"Oh no, boys!" Warren quickly intercepted them.

"PIETRO!" Rogue shouted. Pietro had drawn a cat face on Jesse who was still asleep. "Jesse! Wake up!"

"Wha…?" Jesse sat up quickly, startled. He lost control of his powers for a second, which caused the radio to explode and a few light bulbs to shatter.

"There goes the budget again," Warren sighed.

"And to think, I used to wonder **why** my teachers always ate so much aspirin," Alison sighed.

"HI THERE!" Trinity teleported on top of the table Alison was sitting at.

"Like what are **you** guys doing here?" Kitty asked.

"We came to play with Jamie!" Daria said.

"And to show him one of our favorite inventions," Brittany said holding up a strange box.

"The Portable Ocean!" Quinn chirped.

"The Portable **what?**" Warren shouted. "NO DON'T SHOW ME HOW IT…"

WHOOOSH!

"Works…" Warren moaned as the library started filling up with water.

Meanwhile in the hallway…

"So you think we should start with more advanced equations or should we do a review for tomorrow?" Jean asked Scott as they walked.

"Maybe just a review," Scott said. "Things have been a little crazy lately and it couldn't hurt to…"

"Yo Summers!" Todd hopped over to them with Althea and Wanda behind him. "You seen Trinity? We think they teleported over here!"

"Lance and my brother are over here too," Wanda said.

"Oh goody," Scott groaned. "And I was afraid we'd miss our daily earthquakes and headaches."

"It's my sisters I'm really worried about," Althea said. "They managed to sneak one of their insane inventions out of the vault."

"What sort of invention?" Jean asked.

"It's called a Portable Ocean," Althea explained.

"A Portable Ocean?" Scott blinked. "Come on, that's impossible even for your…"

WHOOOOSH!

A huge wave of water engulfed them. "Just when you thought it was safe to go back into the halls…" Scott groaned as he started to swim.

"TRINITY!" Althea shouted. "I'M GONNA CLOBBER YOU!"

"SURF'S UP!" Pietro laughed as he rode an upturned table.

"THIS IS FUN!" Trinity laughed as they swam along.

"Okay first thing we need to do is shut off that stupid box!" Wanda snapped. "Where is it?"

"I thought **you **had it!" Each triplet pointed at the other. "She dropped it!"

"Oh this is just perfect…" Scott groaned as they floated along.

"Well look at the bright side," Tabitha spat out some water. "At least we don't have to worry about washing the halls…"

Meanwhile in another part of the mansion…

"Vi, I understand things tend to be a little…unusual around here," Ororo said. "But the Institute is not a lunatic asylum!"

"You could have fooled me!" Carl groaned.

"Hey there gorgeous!" Shipwreck walked in.

"And here comes the chief nut," Vi pointed at him.

"Okay I'll give you that one," Ororo rolled her eyes. "What do you want Shipwreck?"

"Well, I'd like a race car," Shipwreck thought. "I wanna win the lottery. I wanna go to Vegas. Hey who's up for a trip to Vegas?"

"You are going to take a trip to the Intensive Care unit if you don't quit fooling around!" Ororo snapped. "I repeat, what are you doing here!"

"Okay some of the kids came over here but what's really worrying us is that the Triplets brought one of their inventions along," Shipwreck said. "And we're trying to stop the girls before they use it."

"Let me guess," Carl looked behind him. "Some kind of portable ocean?"

"Yeah! How'd you…?" Shipwreck heard a rushing sound and saw a min tidal wave crash through the halls. "Guess?"

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" Vi screamed as the water splashed over them. "THIS PLACE IS A NUTHOUSE! I HATE MY LIFE!"

"Hey Pop," Althea swam over to her father. "I didn't get to 'em in time."

"Oh really?" Ororo snapped as she saw Doop doing the backstroke. "I didn't notice…"

"Who would have thought that I'd actually **miss **studying in study hall!" Kitty groaned as she floated by.

"Yeah after this can we go back to studying?" Jubilee asked. "**Please!**"


End file.
